


Family Affair

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's so special about the Burrow's attic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

"Harry, is that you?"

"No, it's the ghost of Christmas past."

"The ghost of who?"

"Never mind. Come in quickly."

"Harry, you think the coast is clear?"

"I don't see anybody in here, except your family ghoul."

"He really doesn't give me a...ehm... _proper appetite_..."

"Ron, Hermione is downstairs being very pregnant and Ginny has one of her many bad moods. What will happen if they discover our little secret?"

"Hermione probably will jingle my bells...with her foot."

"Correct. And Ginny will cut up my cock with a blunt knife. Now will you shut the fuck up? Cause I desperately need a long and satisfying kiss."

"You're so right. I'm really starting to hate those family Christmases. If I hear _Deck The Hall_ s one more time, I'm gonna deck someone."

_"Deck the halls with boughs of holly..."_


End file.
